vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezmeralda
Who is Ezmeralda? Ezmeralda is a Lilin succubus who is 400 years old. She is one of the daughters of Lilith and is considered one of her most trusted children. She currently works at The Purple Lotus and has entered into a contract with Stan. Ezmeralda is played by Corrin. Lore Ezmeralda was born to Lilith within Hell. She’s served under her mother and lived within Hell for a majority of her 400 year life. History/Biography Daiyo’s Castle Ezmeralda made her first appearance at Daiyo’s mansion in Hell along with her mother Lilith and her sister Vettra. She was brought there by her mother to stay within Daiyo’s mansion. Ezmeralda and her sister were tasked to serve as a messenger between Lilith and Daiyo, while also keeping an eye on the devil. On April 12th, 2019 Ezmeralda and Vettra visit Lilith in her lair, Club Zodiac. After a brief visit they return to Daiyo’s mansion with one of their brothers as a guest. They listen in in on Daiyo’s meeting with his children snickering in the background enjoying the conflict. Once the meeting ended they approached the chaos children Kin, Sadie, and Soka. They trade insults with the children before returning to their rooms once again. Purple Lotus In between keeping an eye on Daiyo for her mother Ezmeralda has spent her time visiting the material plane and stopping into the casino that the Chaos Children frequent, The Purple Lotus. After getting drunk a few times there and seeking out more power or souls she was able to gain the attention of Chow who was able to offer her a position as a bartender at the Lotus. Working within the casino she became acquainted with one of the other demonic beings who worked there known as Sebastien. After spending time together the two begin dating entering a relationship with one another. Contracted While working her job at Purple Lotus Ezmeralda encounters Stan, otherwise known as Satan the newly freed Sin of Wrath.Through speaking with the sin Ez is offered a contract with him. The contract dictates that in exchange for Ezmeralda hanging out and watching movies with Stan occasionally he will find demons for her to fight and train against so that she can become stronger. After a few of these training sessions Ez experiences one fight that goes very poorly leaving her injured and angered with Stan. Returning to Sebastien home her boyfriend learns about her contract with Stan and begins to curse and threaten the Sin's name only for Stan to appear from the fire place. Sebastien demands to see the contract made with Ez and when viewing it he notices smudged ink at the bottom of the contract that he cannot read. Stan says that it is the stipulation in all contracts that anyone who signs a contract with him their soul belongs to him. Stan takes the contract and soon leaves giving Ezmeralda a warning that she will have one chance to get out of the contract but only one. Downfall Shortly after this contract was made Ezmeralda's life spirals downward with many things going wrong. Sinking into a deeper depression after the death of Smaller Ez rarely leaves her place in Daiyo's castle. This leads to her losing her job within The Purple Lotus and causes her relationship with Sebastien to drift apart after not seeing each other in so long. One night Ezmeralda is met with a deftly loud scream and is shortly contacted to meet with her mother and the rest of the Lilin. AT this meeting Lilith tells her children about the death of her father Samael. Along with this she is introduced to an angel named Eve who was brought into the family and how her mother was planning to now become human. After hearing this news Ezmeralda has gone into hiding. Personality Ezmeralda as a succubus is naturally flirty and seductive, though she’s not as successful at it as her older sister. She seems to be the more quiet one compared to her sister Vettra. She’s known to be very attentive to her her mother running errands for her and is one of Lilith’s most trusted daughters, this has lead to her to be considered a “mama’s girl”. Family Ezmeralda is the daughter of Lilith, the mother of Lilin succubi and Leviathan/Samael, the Sin of Envy. She is the sister of Vettra, Xinoth, and Cherubael and has multiple other siblings who have yet to be seen or named. Powers & Abilities *Succubi - As a Succubi, Ezmeralda is naturally more attractive and charismatic, and survives off of feeding her lust from humanoid creatures. She also possess a charm ability that can be activated by making any kind of intimate contact with another creature, even a simple touch on the arm would do. Being a demon she is slightly stronger than the average human and if killed within the material plane will return to hell rather then dying. *Lightning Caster - Ezmeralda has the ability to cast and manipulate lightning magic. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Eir Eir is an Olympus Robotics android. She is a combat medic who's purpose is to help humans, organics, and artificial creatures. Trivia *Ezmeralda has gotten very drunk on fairy wine in Purple Lotus to the point she saw double of everything and had to be taken care of by Ion. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/xcorrinx *Twitter: https://twitter.com/xCorrinx Gallery Ezmeralda Full Body.jpg Ezmeralda 2.PNG Ezmeralda Profile.PNG Ezmeralda and Vettra.PNG|Ezmeralda and Vettra. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Demons